Current entertainment systems require a user to access television programming, the internet, and personal media in three separate interfaces. A user must access the various interfaces to obtain related information. For example, a user typically must go to a website on a computer interface in order to learn more about a particular actress on a television program or movie displayed on a television interface. As a result, a user must access various interfaces to obtain information.
When a user is able to access a different form of entertainment on the same interface, the various forms of entertainment do not allow a user to easily view multiple forms of entertainment within the same display. For example, a user can learn that he has e-mail while watching a television program on his computer. However, when a user wants to view the e-mail, the television program is either reduced in size or a portion of the program is blocked without regard for the program content being displayed. As there is no unified approach to the various forms of entertainment, a user must perform different functions on different devices.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.